


A visit to twilight

by SolarNexus



Series: Tales of the heros [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Lydia also has a bi-awakening, Riju wonders why Lydia acts like link so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: Lydia asks Riju to help get her to the realm of twilight. Riju refuses to help and lydia instead enlists the help of her brother, Purah and Robbie.And Lydia gets more insight into what makes someone courageous.
Series: Tales of the heros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079582





	A visit to twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I had an entire note written out and i backed out of the draft so im not writing that out again.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Eh!? Lydia are you mad?! Wait. You're links child of course you are.

But going to the twilight realm? Is that even possible?" A frown came to Rijus face, staring at her friend with such intensity that Lydia thought she'd get slapped. 

But luckily, Riju leaned back in her seat again. 

'please Riju. The grounds to the mirror were found not long ago were they not? Loren thinks that if im close to death there, i can get to the twilight realm' 

"and if we can't revive you with a fairy potion?" 

'The shrine of resurrection.' 

"it's still putting people to sleep for a 100 years! Robbie and Loren haven't had the chance to recode it yet Lydia!" 

'Then we'll just have to make sure the fairy potion works.' 

"And…you're doing all this for a **myth**?" Riju asked, standing from her seat and walking over to Lydia 

'That's the thing Riju. They're not just myths. They were real people. The master sword can recall a hero of the sky and i even have the fierce deity mask from the skull kid! 

Even the statues said that they weren't myths. They're my **ancestors** riju! They're the heros that held the triforce of courage'

"but even if they were flesh and blood…they've faded into myth and stories. And even if you can get to the twilight realm little vai, how can you be sure you can find someone alive from the hero of twilight's time?" Lydia faltered and looked down, hands curing into fists beside her. 

"do not mock me Riju. I know whats truth and what is myth. And like the goddesses, the heros were real. And I'll be doing this with or without your help" Hearing Lydia speak was a shock to Riju. She'd only hear about this from sidon but…Lydia looked so determined to do this. 

Riju sighed and shook her head. 

"Those statues will be your death, Lydia. I cannot help my friend potentially get sealed away for 100 years. I will show you to the grounds but i will leave after" 

***

It was midnight by the time Lydia, Loren, Purah and Robbie had everything set up, the trio of scientists had taken this time to examine the old structure and take notes off it and talking amongst themselves. 

Lydia had taken this time to write in her journal, doing a quick sketch of the structure (and labelling it in various areas) as well as writing down what she knew of the stories. 

"Im surprised Riju even gave you permission to try this Lyds." Loren commented. 

'Yeah well i spoke my piece of mind to her.' Lydia responded with, pocketing her journal and stood up, walking over to the trio, 'Are we ready Robbie?' 

"we sure are Lydia! Now if the princess can step onto this pedestal here and lay down" Lydia wouldn't say that was a pedestal. In her own eyes, it looked like a sacrificial table. 

Robbie helped Lydia up onto the definitely not sacrificial table pedestal and layed down, shifting her shoulders about she she was a bit more comfortable on the hard stone. 

'I know there's a chance this won't work. But thank you for coming with me guys' 

"Aww snap Lydia, we wouldn't have let you come here alone! And even if it doesn't work, we've had the chance to examine the twilight era's build! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and im glad i stuck about!" Purah declared, a soft laugh leaving her afterwards. 

A small laugh left lydia, taking a bottle from her pouch and opened it up. The liquid was bubbling inside it and it didn't exactly smell great (Trust loren to not mask it with a nice smelling scent) 

"May hylia guide and protect me. 

Hoo okay. Here we go." Lydia murmured out, bringing the vial to her lips and down the liquid in one fell swoop. 

"You got 30 minutes lyds. After that were bringing you back." Loren stated. Lydia put a thumbs up, her eyes slowly closing until eventually, the completely shut and she stilled, her arm falling limp against the pedastal. 

"She'll be fine Loren." 

"Start the timer."

***

The first sense that had come back to lydia was touch. And she felt that she was in a pool of water. The cool water against her skin sent small shivers down her back and the second sense to come back was hearing. Then all at once, the rest had come back to her. 

_"ah a newcomer? What a strange little hero you are. Wanting to come to the shadows"_ Lydia's eyes fluttered open and slowly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and began to look about. 

_"careful. You took quite a lot of poison to get here though i must admit, that took courage. Even if you were stupid about it"_ Lydia scowled at the voice and ever so slowly, stood up. She didn't come here to get insulted by a voice. 

'Where are you?' 

_"in the shadows. Would you like to see me little heroine?"_

'It'd make me more comfortable.' A small laugh had left the voice and lydia saw a foot emerge from the shadows. Then a body. And finally, a face revealed itself from its hood. 

And Lydia began questioning on whether or not she was fully straight. But that was another crisis for another time. 

_"welcome to the Twilight realm Little heroine. I am Midna. The Twilight princess"_

Midna….that name had rung a bell with Lydia and rummaged about in her bag and eventually pulled a helmet out, holding out to Midna. 

'Was this yours?' 

_"how did you get this?"_

'It was in the royal families collection. You were around when the hero of twilight was alive, right?" Midna nodded, a look of nostalgia coming from her. 

_"I was. I accompanied him actually. When he first came to the twilight realm, he was turned to a wolf from cursed magic but._

_As i got to know him on our travels, i learnt that he was a farmhand boy and that he lived a simple life..and that he loved that life._

_But even though he could've gone back to that life, people he knew were in danger because of ganondorf. And he went to defeat Ganondorf without a thought for his own life."_

'Yeah thats the lack of self preservation there' Lydia stated, a nonchalant shrug leaving her. 

_"Well he was an idiot. But a courageous Idiot. I didn't say he was smart._

_But…he was kind, hard headed at times but the way he held himself high with all the hope of the princess and hyrule…it gave him determination to see it through."_ Lydia nodded, listening to midna speak. From what both Skully and Midna have said, both their links put others in front of themselves. Is…that what the triforce of courage is? Being selfless? 

'Midna, i have to ask. 

What would you say to Link if…he thought he wasn't good enough to be Hyrules hero?'

 _"Then I'd say he was stupid for thinking of such a thing! Yes, there may be times when you want to stop and leave altogether but…the adventures, the people you meet..the lessons you_ **_learn_ ** _._

_That can't be experienced living a life of simplicity. It's okay to be scared, Lydia. Okay to scream, to cry._

_Its all okay. Me and Link were both scared of the prospect of what we had to do_ **_but_ ** _. We knew we weren't alone._

 _We were doing this together."_ Lydia's brows had knotted together in a small frown, thumb and forefinger resting against her chin in thought. 

This hero…the hero of twilight…from what midna had said, he was scared of the battle to come against Ganondorf but knew who he was doing this for. 

_"ah…it seems the time we've had has ended. But Lydia, a word of advice._

_Don't stop being kind. Don't stop being adventurous…and don't stop being_ **_you_ ** _._

 _But when your time on hyrule ends, please don't leave anything you regret not doing and, you will_ **_always_ ** _have a place here if you want it._

 _Safe travels, Princess and Daughter of the hero."_ Lydia staggered back, falling to her knees and the last thing she saw, Was midna and her smile. 

Then it went black. 

***

"-dia wake up! 

Purah- Purah she isn't waking up" Loren cried out, frantically shaking Lydia and holding her head up. 

Lydia had gone over the 30 minute mark by 5 minutes after Loren gave the fairy potion to her. And he, robbie and purah were starting to get worried. 

"Loren, we need to start thinking of putting her into the shrine of resurrection." 

"No! No just…a few more minutes.." Robbie and Purah glanced over to each other and sighed. 

"Alright. Three more minutes." Purah stated and glanced down to Lydia's hand which, was twitching slightly. 

Purah nudged Robbie and motioned for him to look at Lydia and the two elders grinned in relief.

"Lydia c'mon you stupid idiot you can't just leave your twin here al-" Lorens eyes widened as he saw Lydia's start to open slowly, a small groan leaving her and a hand went to the side of Lorens face

"and…not get the chance to annoy you..? No way…" Lydia groaned out and that response was enough for Loren to pull her into a hug. 

" **never do that again Lydia.** Y'hear me!?"

"Loud and clear bro" and by the time Lydia had fully regained consciousness, the sun had started to rise. The group cleaned everything up and began their treck back to gerudo town (Robbie and Loren had been given special permission to enter from Riju, and Lydia is grateful for that) and once back, Lydia had instantly gone to her bed, pulled her journal out and began writing down what Midna had said. 

_'Midna told me about how scared the hero of twilight was when venturing out to defeat ganondorf. But he was doing it for his friends as well as the princess._

_She also said that they both were terrified of facing Ganondorf. One thing she said to me was…that it was okay to be scared, and to cry._

_Im guessing thats what her link did on the downtime sometimes…_

_I asked her what she'd say to her link if he said he wasn't worthy to be Hyrules hero and…_

_She told me to not stop being adventurous. To keep being kind and…to keep being me._

_I think…part of what being courageous is that you protect your friends and family…you go out of your way to learn new things and...you go out of your way to have new adventures._

_I hope twilight link kept doing that even after defeating ganondorf. I hope he led the life he wanted without any regrets…_

_But myths or not…im happy to have met midna and i hope it won't be for the last time…_

_Im not sure about my next course of action in regards to learning about my ancestors…i may start reading up on the original hero and we'll go from there._

_Because apart from the sword in the korok forest and the ones I've spoken to…no one else is alive from the time of the respective heros…and im certain some lands have ceased to be now…_

_But i do hope I get to meet all of them myself…whenever that time comes.'_


End file.
